User talk:Nightfern
'Hi! Welcome to my Talk Page. Please add a new heading for each different subject, leave your new messages at the bottom, and remember to sign or I can't get back to you!' Do you like this user? Yes No Kind of Re:: I love it. It's perfect. Just give me a list of all the main, really big characters. Like, write them all down. Like this: 1. (Something) 2. (Something) etc. You get the idea. :) Thanks, --Midnitesky Re: Haha! Now I know what's going on. I like it. I was also reading about only giving the main characters pages. Maybe five or six from each story, and then keep the rest within another page. Like having a Clan page (ie; Mine would be SnowClan, SleetClan, RainClan, CloudClan and SpiritClan), and then adding them in there. And why would Midnite get mad at you? Did you do something wrong?? Holly Fire You Make Me Smile ♥ 21:35, January 4, 2011 (UTC) That works quite well for me. However, It's going to have to wait for me to do anything with it. I'm on my Wii, and even with a USB keyboard, it's really hard to type all the information. I had a rough enough time typing up the rest of Chapter 3 for my story, and editing my user page is pure hell. (xD) I understand now what needs to be done, and I'll take care of my characters tomorrow or whenever I have the extra time. I've got some school work to catch up on - being sick isn't any fun. Holly Fire You Make Me Smile ♥ 22:16, January 4, 2011 (UTC) New Page hey Night. Just wondering, would it be okay if I make a new page called Goldenflower's Family? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 23:26, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: I'm sorry, Nightfern, this will probably be the last time I'll talk to anyone on the wikis. I'm leaving, but I'll never forget anyone on any of the wikis, especially all of you on here. But if anyone wants to talk to me, I have a deviant art account, so if you make one, we can still talk and stuff, but for now, so long. I'll miss you all! =( [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:36, January 4, 2011 (UTC) IRC Chat Let's IRC right now Night!!!!!! P.S.- You will probably go on IRC when I'm not on, thinking I wrote the message a couple of min. ago but right now (as I type) it's 6:45. January 4, 2011. GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Well, the page is about Goldenflower's family tree. It includes her kits, mate, parents, aunts uncles, and grandmothers. It will also have pics of the cats to give a better discription. Will you let me make the page? Or does it sound too hard to make? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Let's IRC! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 00:18, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Why not? Why can't I make that page? GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 00:29, January 5, 2011 (UTC) IRC Chat Nightfern, let's IRC now!!!!!! GoldenflowerRaven and Gold 22:19, January 5, 2011 (UTC) can i post a story? the title says it all ^ R u the admin? 20:53, January 6, 2011 (UTC) can u be my mentor too, so that i can learn how this wikia works? 21:00, January 6, 2011 (UTC) I asked on the page! 21:06, January 6, 2011 (UTC) IRC Chat I'm going to go on the chat. can i ask my questions there? 21:11, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Big Words to Say: Swiftfire Big Word Font and Color: Arial, Orange and Red Small Words to Say: The Cat of the Prophecy Small Word Font and Color: Century Gothic, Dark Yellow 23:07, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Ok, got it! i'm confused as to how to do it, can u make the page for me? 23:28, January 6, 2011 (UTC) i don't get it, what source button? 23:35, January 6, 2011 (UTC) IRC Chat Lets IRC! Sorry if I've been asking to IRC with you alot. I just love it!!!!!!!!!!! Your pal, GoldenflowerRaven and Gold Kits I'm thinking about changing some if my kit names. Shrewkit will become Littlekit or Honeykit. Otterkit will become Rowenkit. Adderkit will stay the same. If you object pleases tell me. Your bud, GoldenflowerRaven and Gold